1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction machine, in particular for working ground surfaces or for stripping traveled surfaces by a milling roller which has a multitude of chisels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Construction machines are known, for example, as road milling machines. They have a milling roller equipped with a multitude of chisels, in particular round-shaft chisels. The milling roller rotates during operation and the chisels engage with the ground covering to be worked. The chisels are subjected to continuous wear and must be replaced after a defined time of operation. However, the service life of the chisels largely depends on the milling conditions. Often, the machine operator exchanges the chisels either too early or too late. If they are replaced too early, unnecessary tool expenses arise. If replaced too late, damage to the milling roller can occur.
A further problem in the milling process relates to premature chisel drop-out. One or several chisels can break because of external effects, or because of tool irregularities. Then, no material is removed at the places where the chisel is positioned. In addition, the stress on the adjoining tools increases and the tools are subjected to greater stresses.
Stabilizers, recyclers and trimmers are also known construction machines.